Tenís
by CrisMatsumoto24
Summary: Jyou quiere aprender a jugar al tenis y no hay nadie mejor para enseñar que su amiga Sora. Pero, ¿cuál será el motivo por el que está tan interesado en tal deporte?


**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece. Pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo y demás productores.**

TENIS

El sonido de una pelota pequeña, golpeándose con fuerza contra el suelo un número repetido de veces hasta que lograba pararse al chocar con la pared, le estaba sacando de quicio.

Fue a buscarla por la no sé cuánta vez con una ya notoria molestia. La tomó entre sus manos y trató de golpearla con la raqueta que tenía entre sus manos para mandarla al otro lado de la red.

Pero fue imposible. La dejó caer frente a su raqueta y cuando fue a intentar golpearla, no sólo la perdió otra vez, sino que además se golpeó con el palo de aquel instrumento en toda la cabeza, con tal fuerza que perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de bruces contra el suelo.

Oyó de pronto unas risas que se acercaban más a él, mientras se frotaba con su mano el lugar donde, seguramente días después, estaría decorado por un nada agradable chichón.

Miró a la persona que se encontraba al lado de él ya y se encontró con una chica pelirroja que se reía con ganas mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarle a levantase:

—¿Te encuentras bien, Jyou?— preguntó ella mientras trataba de calmarse.

—Sí…— contestó él mirando a otro lado avergonzado.

—Perdona— dijo ella ya sin reírse—. Es que ha sido algo realmente cómico… No entiendo cómo en un momento has podido perder la pelota, golpearte en la cabeza y caerte al suelo.

—¡No te rías, Sora!— contestó Jyou mientras se levantaba ayudado por ella—. No sé ni cómo me has convencido para intentar aprender a jugar a esto.

Ella sólo sonrió. Ya le había dicho eso varias veces, siempre que quedaba humillado por alguna caída aparatosa u otros atentados contra su cuerpo, debido a su torpeza. Pero aún así había vuelto a coger la raqueta y se había vuelto a preparar esperando a que ella iniciara otra vez el juego.

Pensándolo fríamente, era absurdo. Llevaba toda la mañana en las canchas de tenis intentando aprender a jugar y sólo había sido capaz de sacar la pelota y de responder al golpe de Sora un par de veces. Lo demás habían sido caídas tontas y situaciones humillantes en las que la pelota se le escapaba de las manos y se alejaba como si se burlase de él. ¿Por qué seguía ahí a pesar de que ella también le había ofrecido dejarlo?

Sora sacó y la pelota pasó fugazmente hacia el otro campo estrellándose contra la pared al no haber sido capaz de recuperarlo una vez más.

Una vez más volvió a buscarla aún hundido en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué se hacía esa pregunta? Conocía de sobra la respuesta. Tomó la pelota y por fin la mandó al otro campo siendo recibido por Sora, que se lo mandó de vuelta. Sorpresivamente, pudo aplacar el golpe y se lo mandó a ella de vuelta que, tan sorprendida se había quedado al ver su acción, que ahora era a ella a la que se le perdió el tiro.

—¡Qué bien Jyou!— decía ella alegremente mientras iba a buscar la pelotita—. Vas cogiéndole práctica.

—¿Podemos ir a descansar un poco?— preguntó él dejándose caer en un banco agotado—. Creo que ya he hecho suficiente por ahora…

Sora asintió y se unió a él en el banco mientras tomaba una botella de agua y se la veía lentamente casi entera. Jyou la observaba mientras lo hacía y volvía a pensar en sus anteriores reflexiones.

Conocía a Sora desde el colegio, aunque ella era un año más joven que él. Pero tras aquel episodio de su vida en el Mundo Digital había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla más a ella y al resto de sus compañeros de aventura.

Ella le caía muy bien, siempre había sido la más madura y responsable de todo el grupo de amigos. Solían estudiar juntos en épocas de exámenes porque siempre eran los únicos que se quedaban hasta que casi cerraban las bibliotecas.

Era bastante cómodo hablar con ella, solía ser mucho más comprensiva y amable que los demás amigos y cada vez que a él le entraba un ataque de histeria por los malditos exámenes de acceso a la Universidad, siempre ella era partícipe de descansar y salir a la calle a charlar y desconectar.

Tiempo después, esa comodidad con su presencia se hizo más rutinaria, casi siempre buscaba con la mirada a la pelirroja cuando se encontraba solo estudiando, esperando que ella apareciera. Luego cualquier pretexto era bueno para pasar el tiempo junto a ella, como por ejemplo dejar que ella le enseñara a jugar al tenis.

Sí. Ahí tenía su respuesta. Sólo se había dejado convencer para humillarse frente a ella por una cosa. Pasar más tiempo con ella.

¿Cuándo había empezado a sentir esa necesidad? Ni lo sabía. Seguramente venía de mucho tiempo atrás, de cuando era aquel niño paranoico y con exceso de responsabilidad que parecía sólo comprenderle ella, cuando había problemas…

—¿Sabes? Viéndote jugar al tenís, me he dado cuenta de lo muchísimo que hemos cambiado— dijo Jyou de pronto mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— preguntó ella guardando su botella en la bolsa.

—No sé… Antes tú siempre solías jugar al fútbol con Taichi y ahora has pasado completamente de ese deporte por el tenis y…— trató él de explicarse.

—… y soy más femenina— terminó ella la frase por él.

—Bueno si…— empezó a decir él pasándose la mano por la nuca, pero de repente, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, intentó rectificar torpemente—. ¡No! Quiero decir… no que antes no lo fueras, si no… bueno y no por ello dejas de ser una buena amiga y… ¡No! No he querido decir que no fueras guapa y sí buena amiga, si no que… ¡Dios, no sé ni lo que digo!

De pronto, cuando esperaba que Sora estuviera mirándole confusa o molesta por todo lo que la había empezado a llamar en un momento, ella empezó a reírse a carcajadas, de tal manera que tuvo que doblarse para intentar mantenerse en su sitio.

Jyou la contemplaba de esa manera mientras ella dejaba poco a poco de reírse. La verdad es que tenía una risa muy agradable y él mismo se vio contagiado por su buen humor aunque no tenía ni idea de por qué se estaba riendo.

Finalmente, los dos se miraron y ella se pasó el dedo por uno de sus ojos en un intento de secar una lagrimilla que había salido por el esfuerzo. Al ver a Jyou esperar por el motivo de su risa espontánea, sintió el deseo de reírse otra vez. Pero en lugar de ello, dijo entre risas:

—Lo siento. Es que me ha hecho mucha gracia. Siempre eres tan natural y dices las cosas sin darte cuenta. Pero cuando tratas de arreglarlo, eres todavía más gracioso.

El chico bajó la cabeza, ligeramente avergonzado por el ridículo que había hecho y las gafas se le resbalaron un poco por la nariz. Sora le vio y trató de animarle:

—¡No pasa nada, Jyou! Es mucho mejor así, deberías ser así más a menudo y no tan formal y serio. Así nos gustas mucho más a todos.

Jyou sonrió a la chica. Se quedaron los dos callados por un momento sin tener que decirse nada.

Sora entonces miró su reloj y dijo:

—¡Dios mío! Como pasa el tiempo. ¿Nos vamos?

Él sólo asintió y ambos se levantaron para recoger sus cosas. Mientras se marchaban, Sora le lanzó una pelota con la intención de que la cogiera, pero fue demasiado alta y el chico no fue capaz de cogerla a tiempo. El resultado fue otro golpe en la cabeza en el mismo lugar donde se golpeó con la raqueta.

—¡Perdón!— dijo Sora riéndose.

—¡Menudo día llevo!— se quejó él chico mientras recogía la pelota y se la entregaba a la chica.

Los dos se alejaron de las canchas entre risas en dirección a unos vestuarios para cambiarse.

* * *

><p>Un rato después se reunieron, ya listos para salir a la calle y se encaminaron a la salida. Jyou miraba a la chica que estaba a su lado mientras ella miraba su teléfono y sonreía, ¿debería decirle algo? ¿Debería invitarla a algo y así no tener que separarse más? No sabía qué hacer. Tal vez… podría probar.<p>

—Sora— empezó a decir él mientras salían del recinto—. Yo…

—¡Yamato!— dijo de pronto la chica, que ni le había escuchado.

Jyou miró hacia donde ella estaba mirando y le vio. Allí estaba Yamato, uno de sus amigos y, quizá por desgracia, novio de Sora desde hacía un año.

Yamato, en cuanto los vio, caminó hacia ellos con una sonrisa en los labios. Se acercó a Sora y le dio un corto beso en los labios y saludó a Jyuo dándole la mano como siempre:

—¿Qué lo habéis pasado?— preguntó el chico.

—¡Muy bien!— dijo Sora agarrándose de su brazo—. Jyou ha mejorado mucho jugando al tenis.

—¿Ya no te das golpes con la raqueta como antes?— preguntó Yamato riéndose ligeramente.

—Cada vez menos— dijo Jyou sonriendo a su amigo— ¿Adónde vais ahora?

—Vamos a casa de Yamato— contestó ella— dice que me va a preparar una cena exquisita.

—Bueno— dijo Jyou simplemente—. Entonces os dejo que disfrutéis. Yo me voy a seguir estudiando. ¿Nos vemos mañana, Sora?

—¡Claro!— dijo ella— ¡Allí nos veremos!

Y después de eso, se separaron. Jyou vio cómo la pareja se alejaba de allí de la mano, riéndose de algo gracioso que alguno de los dos estaría contando. Se veía que tenían mucha química, a la legua podía verse que eran muy felices juntos y que se entendían a la perfección.

Dio un largo suspiro. No tenía nada que hacer con Sora y menos si se trataba de un buen amigo como Yamato. Miró al cielo y sonrió. Al menos se conformaría con poder estar con ella todos los días en la biblioteca hasta las tantas de la noche.

**¡Hola! Sé que debería terminar de una vez **_**Crazy Life In Japan**_**, pero últimamente sólo sé estudiar y sólo puedo hacer one shots para desintoxicarme de los exámenes, pero intentaré por lo menos empezar el siguiente capítulo.**

**Me apetecía escribir algo sobre Jyou, el pobre tan olvidado, con lo que mola y lo que hace reír en la serie. Siempre pensé que la chica que más le pegaría sería Sora, más que Mimi, creo yo.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
